


Interlude - Stand Alone

by Marie_Fanwriter



Series: Until the End [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Backstory, Emotional, F/M, Family, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: Castis Vakarian is a model example of what a turian should be, loyal beyond measure to the hierarchy. But what if he's been loyal to the wrong cause all his life? If his neglect of his children would turn out to be his greatest failure?...Follows Stand Alone, this is the Vakarian patricharch's story as he sets off to find his son.





	1. Dissappear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I couldn't help but write down a bit of side story for my main fanfiction. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Ficlet 1 

Castis Vakarian had been looking out the window when his son stormed in. He had been contemplating calling his wife, she’d seemed a little off the last time they spoke. However now he had to deal with a face full of his pissed off offspring.

“Do you know how long we’ve been building the case against Kishpaugh? How could you just let him go?” 

The senior Vakarian shook his head, “Evidence tampering, witness coercion, assault. You call that making a case? I expect that from these rookies who call themselves C-Sec Officers nowadays,” he paused a moment to let that sink in before concluding with, “Not from you.”

Garrus was furious, “Sure. It’s all so easy for you, casting judgement from behind that desk. You have no idea what it’s like out there anymore,” the junior gestured towards the window. “Guns and drugs flooding into this place. I cut off one supply channel and two more open up around it… and you’d rather I spend my time doing paperwork?” he spat the final word as though the thought disgusted him.

“So if you don’t like the rules you just break them, is that it?” he scoffed. 

“Of course not. It’s just…”

Castis cut Garrus off, “No. It isn’t just anything. You think that now you’ve been accepted into Spectre training, now that you’ve worked with a Spectre, that you can play fast and loose with the rules.”

“Don’t start back on that!” Garrus yelled in retaliation.

“Your Spectre is dead, Garrus. You need to let that part of your life go.” He paced around the desk to face the younger man, “This isn’t just a job, son. You have to see the bigger picture. There are millions of people on this station, each with their own ideas of how society works and some days we’re the only ones holding this place together. It’s not meant to be easy.”

“You don’t understand,” he started, sounding as tired as he looked.

Castis paid it no mind, instead he attacked again. “If filling out paperwork is too much for you maybe you’re not cut out for it. Do things right Garrus, or don’t do them at all.”

The room was quiet for a few beats, neither man saying anything as they stared at each other. The younger was the first to make a move, “Fine,” he said. “I’m done.”

“What are you talking about, done?” his father questioned, arms crossed in irritation.

“Spectre training starts in two weeks, I had been planning to finish my cases but obviously that would be a waste of my time and yours.” He closed his eyes and shook his head, seemingly finding his resolve before he crossed to his father’s desk and placed his badge down.

The elder was stunned to silence, it took him as long as it took Garrus to get to the door to find his words, “Son, wait.”

The younger paused, without turning around he said, “No. I know you don’t approve of me. I’ve just finally realised that I’ll never change that. You won’t see me again so you can stop worrying about your reputation.” Garrus was out the door and gone from sight without another word. 

Castis stood quietly for a few minutes before he finally looked away from the closed door and to his desk where Garrus’ badge sat. The worn brass of the Citadel Security emblem on a study leather patch of fabric, his service number etched into the base as was standard practice. He picked it up, the weight familiar in his hand. 

“You’ll be back Garrus,” the Vakarian patricharch said aloud in his quiet office. Little did he know how wrong he was. That was the last time Castis saw or heard from his son for years.

+-+-+


	2. Incoming Call - Voice Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've seen the fateful call from Garrus' point of view. But what was Castis thinking on the other end of the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a character who's name we only just recently found out, I'm hooked.

 

Ficlet 2

Castis quietly followed his son’s progress in Spectre training, as best anyone could considering the secretive nature of it. He lost track of Garrus after a while and at first he thought they had taken him on some kind of covert operation. Instead the senior Vakarian was brought in for questioning by the Spectres, the junior had dropped off the radar. 

The questioning had been more of an interrogation than an inquiry. Although, the Spectre in charge of it wasn’t nearly as well versed as C-Sec’s top investigator was. The meeting actually gave Castis more information than it gave the Spectres. It wasn’t as though he really had much information to give; he and Garrus no longer spoke. 

From what he was able to glean his son had been at the top of his class, ruthless in his efficiency and tactics. He’d passed through in class training in record time and was working through missions with a mentor, they were well executed and the reports pristine as would be expected from an ex-security officer. There had been issues with aggression and discipline but that wasn’t uncommon in Spectres. 

The issue lie in that Garrus had gotten into a fight with his mentor over something. Castis wasn’t able to determine what that was, only that it was enough for Garrus to up and quit. He’d fought with his mentor and escaped, leaving the senior spectre to limp home to the Citadel with a damaged engine and communications system with some fixable, but painful, injuries.

Seeing as Castis couldn’t provide them with any more information they’d left him and the family alone. They’d asked Solana the same series of questions they’d asked him, but she also had nothing to offer. The top detective had started his own investigation after that, spending some time sending out messages to contacts and setting alerts in major ports for his passport. The investigation ran dry soon after. His only clue that Garrus was even alive was a message to his sister a little over a month after his disappearance.

_ Solana, tell mom I’m sorry. -G _

That singular message kept hope alive but only just. Garrus had been trained by C-Sec, he had been trained by the Hierarchy Military, the Spectres, even Commander Shepard would have had a hand in his disappearing act. He didn’t want to be found and so he wasn’t.

Castis retired from C-Sec as was customary for someone his age. He kept the investigation alive from his home office on Palaven. But only after arriving home had he realised how sickly his wife had become. Soon her care occupied most of his time. Solana took a leave from her military service to come home and help so that her father could focus on bringing Garrus back but it was no use. A year of searching brought them no closer, a singular message came once every six weeks or so. Always too short,

_ Working on a new contract. -G _

He refused to respond to hails. Only synched up for a videochat twice with his sister, enough for her to know it was actually him and that he was alive before logging off. Solana had tried to appeal to him, tried to get him home to see their mother but he refused,  _ she doesn’t need to see the failure I’ve become _ . The messages stopped after that.

Nearly two years after Garrus’ disappearance Castis was sitting in his office reading a novel when he got an encrypted call to his personal omnitool. Barely anyone had his personal contact. Even Sol would use his work address when she needed him. Quickly he set his tool up to record the call, it was probably nothing but he couldn’t take a chance. “Hello?”

_ “Dad.”  _ Castis was shocked. Here he’d thought Garrus was dead but he was on the other end of the call.

“Garrus? Is that you?” He could hear weapon’s fire in the background, “What’s that noise?” 

Three shots closer to the mic went off before he responded,  _ “Just a little target practice.” _

Castis sighed, “Then call me back later.” Concern turned to annoyance. The elder Vakarian wasn’t pleased. The first call he’d had in well over a year and Garrus was at the range.

He heard the swallow of hesitation before the junior responded,  _ “I don’t think I’ll be able to do that then, too many targets.” _

No… the concern was warranted, “I see.”

_ “I just wanted to hear your voice. Wanted to know how retirement was treating you. You good?”  _ Garrus’ voice was strained.

“I’m fine. Forget about that.” His mind raced, what in the name of the spirits was going on?

_ “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time I wanted to say… you were right about things. A lot more than I gave you credit for. And I’m sorry we butted heads so much.” _ Garrus sounded exhausted down to the bones…

“I said forget about that.” His reply was sharp. “These targets that you are practicing on – They’re moving fast?” He could hear more shots and then the sound of shields fizzling.

_ “So far, not fast enough. But they’re learning.” _ Garrus took a ragged breath.

“How are your thermal clips?” Concern overwhelmed him.

_ “You know how it is, Could always use a couple more.” _ Garrus sounded like he was in pain. Castis could have screamed at his inability to help.

“Work with what you’ve got, then. You don’t stop pulling that trigger until it clicks, son. No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have at least one bullet left, you can still get the job done. Understand? You finish up what you have to do there, and then come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out.”

There was a pregnant pause between them. Castis was speechless and Garrus seemed to be caught up in the fight.  _ “Yeah, we do. Thanks dad for everything. I have to go now.” The call was too short. The call was too late. _

“GARRUS!” He all but yelled into the phone, “Listen to me, don’t you dare give up. Your mother and sister need you… I need you. Come home….”

Garrus didn’t reply. The call had gone silent long before his plea. At this exact moment he knew his son was alive and might not last much longer, there was nothing he could do. For once in his life Castis was completely helpless… and it scared him. 

He rushed to his terminal to attempt trace the call, he was fairly skilled with tech but unfortunately the encryption was over his head. Garrus truly was his mother’s son in that he picked up on technology quickly. He’d been able to outmaneuver the both of them before he left for mandatory service at fifteen. 

There was only one person he knew was just as good as Garrus with encryptions and it just so happened that she was down the hall. Castis stood up and headed for Solana’s room, he knocked once before opening the door. She sat up bleary eyed, “What’s going on da…”

“Solana, I need your help. Get up, it’s Garrus.”

She was awake immediately and getting out of bed, “What do you mean? Where is he?”

“I don’t know, that’s the problem.” Sol grabbed a robe and threw it on over her sleeping clothes as they moved to the office. He passed her his omni enroute, “He just called me. Encrypted line.”

“Shit…” she whispered falling into his office chair synching her omnitool to his and to the powerful office computer. Castis still had clearances that far surpassed her own and his computer was powerful enough to pull priority status when required. “I might be better than Garrus but knowing him he’s got a fucking timer on it.” Her fingers flew across the holographic pads, “How long ago was this?”

“Less than three minutes. He disconnected and I pulled this up before realising I was out of my depth.” He paced behind the chair, “Spirits. I should have…”

She cut him off, “Should have what? Asked him where he was? No. He wouldn’t have told you.” Her gaze never wavered from the screen, “He wouldn’t have used this kind of encryption if he wanted you to know where he was. What did he say?”

Castis paused mid-stride, nearly tripping over himself as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Slowly he found the words, “He was in a firefight. Apologised for arguing with me…”

Solana paused a second, breath catching, before continuing her work. If anything she tried a little more vigorously, the pressure was on. He let her work in silence for a few minutes, paced the room twice more before sitting on the edge of the reading chair he’d been in earlier. Mind racing with possibilities, of who he could contact at which port who might be able to get there in time. Maybe Chellick on the Citadel or an old colleague, T’andreaus, on Illium. Hell he could personally be anywhere on planet within a few hours. 

The minutes ticked by until Sol finally got something. 

“No damn it, just a little longer!” she yelled at the computer, slamming her hand down. “He’s... shit… he’s in the fucking Terminus. That’s all I can get. No city or even a damn planetoid.”

“The Terminus,” Castis repeated, standing up slowly. “What in the Spirits’ names is he doing there?”

Solana sighed and pressed her hand to her forehead, a move so reminiscent of Garrus he had to shake his head to clear the thought. “If I knew that we could go get him. As it is… there isn’t much we can do from here dad. He’s on his own.”

Castis shut his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. They were quiet for a few beats before he finally found his words, “He’s survived this long. He’s smart, well-trained and too damn stubborn to die now. I asked him to come home.”

His daughter looked up at him and asked, “Why did he call you?”

He looked away and paced to the window, reluctant to answer at first. “He called to say he was sorry.” Solana swore in response. “That doesn’t mean anything Sol. He was still fighting when he cut the line. He wasn’t giving up.”

“It means enough. Damn it Garrus.” She stood from her chair and crossed the room to stand beside her father. “What do we do now?”

“We wait. We wait and we renew the search protocols. I’ll contact a few people over at C-Sec, send out a few messages to my contacts in other major ports to keep an eye out for him or anything that might tip us off to where he is.”

Solana hesitated a moment before asking, “Should we hire someone?”

“Not just yet, but maybe a call to an information broker would be warranted.” He sighed and took his personal omnitool from Solana, “It’s a terrible business but I know of a few legal dealers. One owes me a favour in fact, Barla Von.” He checked the time, business hours would just be ending on the Citadel but it was worth a shot. “Go back to bed, I’ll wake you if anything develops.”

“Like I’m going to be able to sleep now…” she huffed. Castis gave a noncommittal shake of his head and gestured to the chair he’d been in earlier.

He crossed to his desk and set up the call, it took a minute or so to go through but the voice of the volus merchant was clear on the other end.  _ “Palaven-Clan, to what do I owe the pleasure?” _ he wheezed,  _ “The hour is late.” _

“Mr. Von, it’s been a long time but I need information. I’m calling in one of my favours.” Castis replied, leaving no room for debate.

_ “Is this line secure?” _ He asked before he wheezed again. Castis nodded, almost insulted that the man would dare ask.  _ “Good. What kind of information?” _

“I’m looking for someone, Garrus Vakarian.”

_ “Ah, yes.”  _ Von paused a moment to recollect what he knew, “Y _ our son if I’m not mistaken. Saved the Citadel with the human Spectre Shepard two years ago. I know that name.” _

The Vakarian patriarch sat a little straighter in his chair. The movement was not a conscious one, nor was it very noticeable. It did however tip the volus off to his excitement for more information. “Yes. He disappeared nearly two years ago. I just found out that he’s alive and in the Terminus systems. I want to find him.”

_ “That may be difficult. The Terminus is not an organized place.” _ He paused again to take a few breaths,  _ “I will find what I can and report back to you.” _

“That’s all I can ask.”

_ “If I give you information… we’re even?” _

Castis narrowed his eyes, “That depends on its usefulness, Von.”

_ “Understood. Good night to you Palaven-Clan.” _ He cut the call before the turian could reply.

There wasn’t much more to do now other than wait and send out additional feelers. The father, daughter pair went to bed when they’d finished. The sleep wasn’t restful in the slightest but it was better than nothing. Solana was always the more reasonable of his children, she understood the requirement for rest unlike Garrus who would rather work himself to the bone and stay up for nights on end. Both so similar and yet so different in the way they presented themselves. 

By the time morning arrived there was an update from Detective Decian Chellick. The turian investigator had been one of Castis’ subordinates for a time, as well as Garrus’ old partner from when he’d been promoted to detective himself.

_ DC: No word on G. Something else of interest, Commander Shepard is back. _

_ CV: Shepard? Are you certain? _

_ DC: Yes. She was seen on the Citadel a few weeks ago, met with the councillors and had her Spectre status reinstated. Word is she’s investigating the human colonies going dark with human splinter group Cerberus.  _

_ CV: That’s big. Why haven’t we seen anything on it? _

_ DC: Alliance is keeping it quiet. I only found out through Cmd Bailey last night. He reinstated her travel documentation.  _

_ CV: Do you have a crew manifest? Customs reports? _

_ DC: I’ll dig into it more. Spectre status will block most of my inquiries but I’ll try. _

_ CV: Thank you. _

_ DC: No need. This is the least I can do. The Vakarians have done enough for me over the years. Time I repay you. _

 

Castis closed out his messaging tool and after getting ready for his day headed for his office.  _ Shepard back from the dead? _ That development warranted a closer look. He sat at his desk and pulled up the Citadel and Hierarchy records his position warranted him. The Vakarian family had always been high tiered, his position in C-Sec and Garrus’ part in the Geth Battle on the Citadel solidified it further. That meant even retired he had access to records most would only dream of. Even some classified Spectre files came flooding his way.

He was at it an hour before he let his compulsion to hear his son’s voice get the better of him. The Vakarian patriarch pulled up the recording and listened through it once fully without bias or need to delve deeper. 

_ “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time I wanted to say… you were right about things. A lot more than I gave you credit for. And I’m sorry we butted heads so much.” _

Castis paused the recording. Of all the things Garrus could have said, of all the emotions he could have tried to convey, he chose to apologize. At this moment he would have given anything to change his words,  _ forget about that _ . That’s what he’d said. In, more than likely, his last minutes Garrus had asked forgiveness and Castis had thrown his words away in favour of questions that didn’t matter, for a future that wouldn’t exist.

His hands shook as he forced himself to listen the rest of the message. His anger at himself showing through his usually calm demeanor. When the recording finished he took a few minutes to process it, to separate the emotion from the message so that the next time he listened to it he could look for clues. When he was calm enough he played it again…

_ “Dad.”  _ Garrus’ voice came in fairly clear, that meant he had a strong signal likely a major port.

_ “Garrus? Is that you? What’s that noise?” _ Gunfire, high impact rounds hitting something nearby. Now that he paid attention he knew the aggressors were a fair distance away.

_ “Just a little target practice.” _ He was firing back at them. Clean precise shots, sniper rifle. That would lend evidence to him being in a semi-secure location. He had the ability to talk and use a sniper rather than an assault weapon. His voice echoed slightly, he was wearing a helmet.

_ “Then call me back later.” _

_ “I don’t think I’ll be able to do that then, too many targets.” _ And there it was. The admission that this wasn’t a social call. That he was overwhelmed. He strained his hearing as Garrus hesitated, over the weapon’s fire he could hear the beeping of some electronic device.

“I see.”

_ “I just wanted to hear your voice. Wanted to know how retirement was treating you. You good?”  _ Garrus’ voice was strained, he was tired. Castis tried to find something discernible in the background noise.

_ “I’m fine. Forget about that.” _

_ “Listen, I don’t have a lot of time I wanted to say… you were right about things. A lot more than I gave you credit for. And I’m sorry we butted heads so much.” _ Maybe it was the lack of specific sounds he should be listening for… no wind, no ambient vehicle noise, and no echo as though he were in a great hall or small room.

_ “I said forget about that. These targets that you are practicing on – They’re moving fast?” _

_ “So far, not fast enough. But they’re learning.” _ The fight took a turn, shields hissing as they were struck. Garrus took a ragged breath.

_ “How are your thermal clips?” _

_ “You know how it is, could always use a couple more.” _ He was in pain. Castis could have hit something he was so angry at his own uselessness. He listened closer to the breaths, wherever the bullet had impacted it likely wasn’t a shot to a vital organ.

_ “Work with what you’ve got, then. You don’t stop pulling that trigger until it clicks, son. No matter how bad things are falling apart around you, as long as you have at least one bullet left, you can still get the job done. Understand? You finish up what you have to do there, and then come on home to Palaven. We have a lot to sort out.” _

_ “Yeah, we do. Thanks dad for everything. I have to go now.”  _ In the silence between his speech and Garrus’ goodbye he heard more gunfire being exchanged, then nothing. Just the sound of an old clip falling to the ground and a new one being inserted. And that was it, the line cut.

_ “GARRUS! Listen to me, don’t you dare give up. Your mother and sister need you… I need you. Come home….” _

The recording shut off and Castis looked up to see Solana standing at the door. The shock on her face evident. Her hands shaking, barely able to hold the two mugs in her hands without spilling them. He quickly rushed to her side, “Solana…” he began as he took the mugs and set them aside.

“He’s… he’s not coming back is he?”

Castis’ eyes were downcast but pulled his daughter into a hug regardless, “I wish I knew. We will do everything we can to find him. Don’t give up on him just yet.”

They were silent again for a few minutes. Long enough for the kava to cool and her sobs to subside. When she finally pulled back Sol nodded, “I won’t. I… I think either way I need to know.”

“Agreed,” Castis stepped back and grabbed his mug. “I did get some semi-related news from Chellick this morning. Apparently Commander Shepard is back.” He took in his daughter’s incredulous expression as he took his first sip of lukewarm kava, if the situation hadn’t been so serious he would have laughed. “She appeared a couple weeks ago, her Spectre status was reinstated and she’s on a council sanctioned mission.”

“Could she have something to do with his reappearance too?”

Castis gave his head a non-committal shake, “Maybe. I have Chellick looking into her, trying to find a crew manifest or customs records. If they were seen together we should know soon.” He moved back to his office chair.

Solana took her own mug and leaned against the opposing side of the desk, “I’ve got no dou bt in my mind that this is somehow related. Garrus calling you? Shepard back from the dead? It can’t be coincidence.”

+-+-+

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least this one is a little longer. Love you all!


	3. A lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castis finds a lead he follows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fits in quite nicely to out Illium Arch.

Ficlet 3

 

It unfortunately did turn out to be more of a coincidence than anything. After hours of work Solana managed to break into Garrus’ old C-Sec email account. There she found a short letter from the Commander, dated just after her supposed reappearance.

_ G, _

_ I know this seems crazy but I’m not dead anymore. I need your help but no one knows where you are. If you’re reading this know that I’m sorry. Please message me back when you get this. _

_ I’ll explain everything when I find you, _

_ -JS _

  1. _So you know it’s really me, Tali hates spiders._



Solana was floored. When she showed her father he was a little taken aback as well. Apparently Garrus wasn’t even aware that she really was alive and that threw a few theories straight into the garbage. And what was the business of  _ not dead anymore _ ? How was that possible? If anything the letter brought forward more questions than it did answers.

It wasn’t until days later that they finally got a useful tip. The Normandy had surfaced again, this time on Illium. Upon arrival Barla Von had gotten wind of dextro medical supplies and food being loaded and after more recon he’d determined an injured turian was aboard the ship. The severity of the injuries was unknown, as was the identity of said turian. Security cameras in the area of the Normandy seemed to have stopped working intermittently.

Castis refused to leave it to chance. He booked passage for Illium.

The trip was three days by civilian transport, a direct route thankfully but that didn’t mean it was anywhere near as fast as a military ship. There was a chance that the Normandy would be gone by the time he arrived but the elder Vakarian couldn’t pass up the potential opportunity, especially considering whoever the turian was, they were injured. It was too great a coincidence this time. 

Enroute he had nothing but time. Time to research every iota of information about the Normandy and the goings on in the Terminus since Garrus disappeared. News reports were few and far between for that area of space, without an official news source he was condemned to local and planet-wide information. 

He found the Normandy was really getting around. The Citadel, Omega, Tuchanka, a handful of human colonies… now Illium. The cycle seemed off. They would typically hit a major port between other missions but this time they had travelled direct Omega-Illium. Something was different this time. He was sure of it.

As expected his transport missed the Normandy by just hours. The trip however was not in vain, they had been on planet for days, someone had to have seen something. He met with T’andreaus Raya, a retired asari C-Sec officer, when he disembarked. He’d initially led her to believe this was a social call but quickly switched gears when he’d filled her in. The asari had left the Citadel after nearly one hundred years on the force when her bondmate, a turian female, had been offered a job on Illium. The Matron had always had a softspot for turians, Castis included.

“I’ve got a friend working for the local PD,” she explained in the rapid transit vehicle. “Apparently had a run in with Commander Shepard a few days back, well the Commander and a Justicar.”

“A Justicar? This far away from your homeworld?”

She nodded, “I was just as surprised as you are Vakarian. I’ll take you to Detective Anaya, maybe she will have seen your boy. Goddess I hope she did, I remember Garrus as a child. Do you remember when you first brought him to the office?”

Castis smiled at the memory, “He hadn’t even grown into his plates yet. Couldn’t have been more than seven.” 

“That’s quite the sentimental look from you. You really are worried.”

He sighed, “I am T’andy.” His gaze moved from his folded hands out the window, watching the builds whiz by. “If he’s even alive, he’s been injured and I can’t get that conversation out of my head. I don’t know what I’ll do if that was the last time I’ll ever get to speak with him. I… it wasn’t right.”

“I won’t make promises I can’t keep Castis. But I will say this, Garrus knows you care. If he didn’t then he wouldn’t have called to try and make it right. You need to trust in your Spirits to bring him back to you.”

The old turian scoffed a little, “That isn’t how our Spirits work.”

“You might not think so, but I do.”


	4. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castis follows the evidence all over Illium, eventually tracing his son's steps to just the right place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't forget about some of my Original Characters from 'Stand Alone'. Love these two!

Ficlet 4 - Hope

 

As it turned out Detective Anyala had never seen, nor heard of a Garrus Vakarian. She was, however, able to lend a hand in their investigation by way of a name, Liara T’Soni. The whirlwind of asari had Castis running around the city all day, leading him on a wild hallack chase like he hadn’t seen since his early days in C-Sec. 

Liara had outright refused to speak with him reference the Commander and his son. She’d allowed a quick conversation over video but that was it, only another name, place and a tiny bit of hope were given.  _ “Panoplia, speak with a turian named Tex Sensat.” _ She hadn’t said Garrus was alive, but she hadn’t said he was dead either. That meant there was still hope. 

He left T’andreaus at that point. She’d helped enough and promised to send anything she noticed his way. Castis was thankful, sub vocals still tight with worry when he clasped arms with her and they parted ways. The armorsmith was another short rapid transit ride away, meaning he had enough time to contact and update Solana enroute.

CV: _ Solana, nothing solid yet. Getting closer, I can feel it. Going to visit an armorsmith that may have seen G or have more information. Will update again before Palaven’s night cycle.  _

When his daughter didn’t immediately reply he closed out his tool and mentally prepared himself for this next visit. He had no idea what to expect beyond the results of a quick extranet search that claimed  _ Panoplia  _ was the best armorsmith outside those on Palaven itself, that and the owner was an ornery old bastard. 

 

  * __4/5* Best armor I’ve ever had with the worst service! -__



 

Was the most helpful review Castis could find on short notice.

When he made it to the storefront the shop was thankfully open, he pushed open the door to see the front desk empty, a small chime rang as the door closed behind him. The room was warm and dim, the smell of oil and solder strong in the air. A turian styled couch was against one wall, the other side held a door which, presumably, led to the workshop. The extranet information had alluded to most of their work being done onsite. 

He was about to callout when he heard a voice from the workshop, obviously a turian male but it sounded like he was inside of a tin can. “Be out in a minute, make yourself comfortable. Lena!”

“Papa, I’m busy!” a young voice replied, presumably Lena. “I’m on a timeline.”

Castis heard a loud clanking noise, followed by swearing and a tool dropping onto the metal floor. A moment later footsteps proceeded one of the largest turians Castis had ever seen out of the backroom. “Busy…” he muttered to himself rubbing his fringe where he’d obviously banged it a moment ago. “I’ll show you busy.” 

The armorsmith looked up. “Name’s Tex Sensat. If you’re looking for armor you won’t find better anywhere else on this planet, might have to wait a few weeks though. Got a bit of a backlog at the moment.”

“I’m not in the market for armor right now, I’m actually here to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind. I’m trying to find someone.”

Tex’s eyes narrowed. “Depends on who you’re looking for, Mr…”

“Vakarian...” he’d barely got his name out before being roughly shoved into the opposing wall.

“I don’t know nothin’ about no Vakarian.” Sensat said, not releasing his grip on the smaller man. “Lena!” he called out. His daughter came running from the backroom. 

“Wait!” the older male appealed. “My name is Castis Vakarian, and I’m looking for my son.”

The young female from earlier had arrived. “Papa. Stop. What if he’s telling the truth?” He didn’t take his eyes off the other male but he did loosen his grip, just slightly. “Why are you here?” she asked, despite her age she seemed to be the more level headed one.

Castis cleared his throat. “Like I said, I’m looking for my son. He went missing two years ago and he just resurfaced. Please, I need to find him. I need to know that he’s alright.”

“If he wanted you to know he was alive, he would have called you.”

“He’s alive?” the older Vakarian couldn’t keep the surprise and sheer happiness out of his voice. 

“DAD!” Lena exclaimed, frustrated. “Maybe don’t hint like that unless you want him to know.” She sighed. “At least let him down then.” The larger male released his hold and took a step back. “Try anything and I won’t stop him again.”

Castis nodded. “Understood. I just want to ask a few questions, find Garrus. That’s all.” Tex took a few paces towards the door and flipped the old manual sign to closed before locking it and grunting,  _ sit _ . Vakarian complied and Lena sat down beside him, Tex leaned against the wall by the door. “What can I do to prove to you I am my son’s father?”

Tex seemed to think about it for a minute before replying. “You look alike, that’s in your favor. You know his name, but that’s easy. How did you find us?”

“Though an old contact of Garrus’, her name is Liara.” 

Tex shook his head. “Don’t know her.”

“He would likely have come here with a human woman, Jane Shepard.” 

“Can get that from a security camera. Try something only a father would know.”

Castis racked his brain before he realised he had all the proof he needed on his omnitool. “I have pictures from when he was a child, with the rest of the family.”

“Something you can’t fake,” Tex growled. 

“I have a recording from our last conversation, but that’s all. I can tell you anything about him, from his handedness to his favorite colour. But that’ll only prove I know how lie, or that I’m a good detective.” Castis snapped his mandibles to his face and played the recording, it had just gotten to,  _ “Just a little target practice,”  _ when Tex told him to stop. 

“That’s enough,” he drew out a long sigh. “What do you want to know?”

The relief was palatable. “I just want to know that he’s alright and where he’s going. I should be able to find the rest out myself.”

Tex hummed an affirmative. “Didn't say where he was going next. Just that he was on a new mission, he'd be with Shepard. We built him new armor, old stuff was wrecked. He wasn't in good shape, walking yes, but whatever happened to him before they arrived here? Wasn't good.”

“Can you be more specific?” 

Lena piped up. “You don't want Pa to be. Garrus is alive, still fighting. That's enough.” 

Castis wanted to push, but knew that he wouldn't get anywhere further in that subject, both the other turians were uncomfortable and wouldn't share without incentive, of which he had none. “His new armor, is it ready yet?”

“Already fitted and gone.” Tex replied quickly. 

“Well… there is the matter of the rest of the armor Shepard ordered for her team,” the youngest turian suggested. “It's being delivered to the Citadel in a few weeks. My guess is they'll be there to get it.”

Castis nodded solemnly, that was the best he was going to get. These two didn’t know any more than he did, they were only able to confirm he was alive. More than most he supposed. “Thank you for helping me. I apologise for the intrusion.”

“Have you called him?” Lena asked.

“His contact has been disconnected, messages bounce or are never replied to. The last time I heard from him I was sure he was about to die. Your confirmation is all I have…”

Tex pulled up his own tool, clicking a few buttons slowly before a ping showed up on Castis’ own. “Send him a message there. And I’ll let you know when we ship the new armor.” 

His downcast gaze snapped up to look at Tex. “I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“Not doing this for you. This is for Garrus. Deserves to know he’s got a family that cares about him. Spirits know he takes care of his own. Someone should take care of him.” 

“I’d like to understand what you mean,” Castis requested. “As much as you’re able.”

The other male gestured to his daughter who nodded and began to explain her uncle’s illness, how Garrus took him onto his team. Gave him a purpose. A life again even through the bad days. She didn’t explain who or where they were, just that there was a team on a mission, Garrus at it’s head, fighting the good fight. If she got too close to a detail that would give too much away Tex would stop her, reword the story, and then let her continue. 

Eventually there was kava. And Castis told some of his own tales from the younger years. When they parted it felt like he was leaving an old friend in Tex. An understanding reached between two fathers. 

He knew now that he would see Garrus again. It was just a matter of time. 

Castis reached the main transit terminal and was about to book passage for the Citadel when he received a priority message. Pulling up his omnitool he opened it, heart sinking as he read Solana’s message. His wife had taken a turn for the worse, he needed to get back to Palaven.

His search for Garrus would have to wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, at least now we know why Castis doesn't find Garrus. He knows he's alive, and that's about it!


	5. Chapter 5 - Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solana and Castis send a message to Garrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixing some plot bunnies here...

Ficlet 5 - 

“You have to send it, Solana.” Castis argued with his daughter. 

The young female sighed. “He called you! He was about to die, and he called you! You have to send him the message, not me.”

“Garrus might have called me, but before he went completely silent he would only send messages to you. You’ve got a better chance of getting through to him than I do.” He paced the length of his office again, passing Solana who was leaning against his desk. “Only the Spirits know how much longer your mother will last, we can’t afford the Salarian treatment she needs.”

“Fine. Damn it dad, don’t use mom against me.” She pulled up her omnitool again and read over the message they’d crafted together. Castis had only arrived home two days prior, until now all their time had been spent caring for the Vakarian matriarch. “And you’re sure this is his address?”

Castis nodded once. “It’s our best chance.”

“I hope you’re right,” she said quietly, hitting the send button. “I hope he comes home.”

-+-+-

Garrus was in the middle of an algorithm when he noticed the flashing message cue in the top left corner of his visor screen. It was a priority message on his Archangel accounts, considering most people though Archangel was dead the list of who it could be was rather short. Finishing up with a few final key strokes, he set a new calculation to run and stepped back from the console. 

A few quick clicks on his omnitool had the message pulled up on the tool’s virtual screen. His heart skipped a beat when he read the title block. Blood dropping, his neck pale, as he read it again. 

_ Sender: Solana Vakarian _

_ Subject: Come home _

He tore his eyes away from the screen, removing his visor carefully and placing it on the console before pacing over to the the cot and dropping heavily onto it. “Dammit Sol.” It took a few more minutes before he steeled himself enough to read the message. Shoulders a tight knot, back stiff. 

 

_ Garrus, _

_ Please hear me out. _

_ Mom is getting worse. _

_ I won’t get into the details here, but after you called dad, he went looking for you. Followed your trail to Illium, found Panoplia. They gave him this address.  _

_ You haven’t replied to any of your other ones. I hacked your C-Sec account, there was an unread message from Shepard there. We know you’re with her now. I don’t know how or why or even what happened these past two years, but it doesn’t matter. All that matters is you come home. Mom needs you. I need you. And I think dad does too. _

_ We’re trying to get better treatment for mom, but it doesn’t look good.  _

_ Please come back, _

_ -Solana VV _

 

He read the message over a few more times, until the words blurred together and he’d memorized them. He checked the timestamp, it was dated just a few hours ago. They must have just come in range of a com bouye. Garrus raked his gloved talons over his face, hissing when he hit the still healing scars on his right side. “It would have been better if you’d never found out I was alive,” he said to himself with a solemn sigh. “Just another reason I’d have been better off dead.”

He pulled up the messaging application on his tool, reading the message once before forming a short reply. 

 

_ Sol,  _

_ I can’t. I’m sorry.  _

_ I’ll do what I can for mom.  _

_ -G _

 

Before he could think better of it, he hit send. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hated the text conversation between Garrus and Solana in Shadowbroker dossier. It doesn't fit well enough into the timeline of the game, considering it takes place just before they hit the Omega 4 relay and you can do the Lair of Shadow Broker at anytime in game after Horizon. 
> 
> I feel this is more apt.
> 
> Also, it gives Mordin a little more time to send Collector samples to the STG, and for Garrus' mom to be admitted to their program.
> 
> PS: VV is the turian version of XO, crest to crest, because I'd expect no less from a worried Solana.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is too short! Stay tuned for more.


End file.
